Cal Zhorin
Cal Zhorin was a human male Agent in the Galactic Empire, who defected to the Rebel Alliance. Born into a family of modest wealth on the planet Serenno, he pursued his dream of serving the Empire, attending and graduating from the Imperial Academy on Carida. Serving in Imperial Intelligence, Zhorin would perform various tasks, such as infiltrating rebel cells and spying on any possible threats. After the destruction of the Death Star, Zhorin was transferred to the Imperial Security Bureau and given the rank of Commander, where he monitored the internal affairs of the Empire. After a year in the ISB, Zhorin believed that the Rebel Alliance was underestimated and could defeat the Empire. Merely wishing to be on the winning side, Zhorin used his power in the ISB to go on an undercover mission, serving as a mole within the Rebel Alliance’s intelligence division. However, when Zhorin joined Rebel Intelligence, he cut ties with the Empire and served in the Alliance until the Battle of Endor, where he would leave the Alliance to help the rebels on Coruscant defeat the ISB. Upon aiding in the liberation of Coruscant, Zhorin was given a job within the Coruscant Security Force, serving as a detective. Assigned to several notable cases, Zhorin’s partner was Elena Keshani. The two would fall in love and have a secret relationship, which became public when Zhorin was promoted to the rank of Captain, leading the Anti-Terrorism unit in the CSF. Cal and Elena would later marry and raise a family. When the First Order emerged as a threat, Zhorin and his wife were approached by the New Republic to monitor and learn more of the new enemy. Due to the New Republic’s unwillingness to fight the First Order, Zhorin would join the Resistance, serving as a General in their Intelligence division. Early Life Zhorin, a human male, was born on Serenno in 27 BBY, during the final years of the Galactic Republic. After attending a Preparatory Academy on his homeworld, Zhorin passed his graduation tests and was accepted into the Imperial Academy on Carida. At the Academy, Cal befriended his room mates Drox Ashen, a Corellian with a fascination for ships, and Niles Nord, the son of an Imperial Moff. As Cal trained to be an Imperial officer, he met Janeth Westmore, an extremely intelligent cadet who took a liking to Cal. The two cadets often studied together and earned high rankings in their class. While they both shared romantic feelings for the other, the Academy's strict prohibitions on romantic liaisons meant that neither could act upon these feelings. For the next three years, Cal faced the Academy’s curriculum and graduated with high results. Not long before his classes’ graduation, Cal and his peers attended a ball to celebrate their graduation and make connections within the Empire. At the ball, Cal and Janeth spent the night together, eventually leading to a romantic encounter between the two. Afterwards however, Janeth stated that their relationship was not one of love, and that their encounter had merely been a long-awaited release of tension. Upon graduation Cal was assigned to Imperial Intelligence, to be stationed in the Arkanis Sector. Imperial Intelligence Arkanis Deserters on Sirpar Eliminating Loris Racto Investigations on Vor Deo Bothan Space Reunions Operations of the Void Station Attacks on Kothlis Infiltration The Briefing Meeting on Piroket Turncoat Ambush on Gedi IV Skirmish on Vactooine Assassin The Malastare Cell Sympathizer on Lianna Crisis Imperial Security Bureau Internal Affairs Shrouded Dawn Mole on Imdaar An Important Decision Undercover Contact on Bothawui The Argovian Complex Trade On Leritor Prisoners Battle of Syned Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Imperial Agent Category:Rebel Alliance Category:New Republic Category:Resistance